


Mr. Mx Reveals the Truth

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara finds out the truth about her love life, Mr. Mx is a good imp, Mxy cursed Kara, Mxy is a bad imp, Soft and Fluffy, Soul Mates AU, Supercorp endgame, kara and lena are soul mates, post s5e12 Back From the Future Pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: A new Mxyzptlk shows up at Kara's door to inform her of what the last one did. Mr. Mx fixes the mess Mxy created after Kara trapped him in the 5th dimension.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	Mr. Mx Reveals the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get this idea out of my head after I saw the new episode. I hope y'all like it and it satisfies some Supercorp needs. Love ya! 💛

"I'm so sorry Miss Kara Danvers, but it turns out the last Mr. Mxyzptlk that visited you put a sort of curse upon you, making it impossible for you to be with your true love. You see we believe that Mxy was so jealous of Lena, that he made it so you two would never be together. We only found out about it recently, and have proceeded accordingly. Starting with notifying you." The 5th dimensional imp said without any preface or warning after introducing himself as Mr. Mx. 

Kara and Alex stared at him with a blank face, until Kara picked up on something odd the 5th dimensional imp said. 

"Wait, what do you mean Lena?" Kara asked, not bothering to hide her confusion. 

"Lena Kieran Luthor, your soul mate?" Mr. Mx responded, slightly concerned.

"My WHAT!?"

"Wait, you're telling me that you didn't know? Wow, Mxy messed up more than we thought." Mr. Mx said as he started messing with his watch, scrolling through pages upon pages of information. 

"Hold up, you're telling us that a Luthor, and a Super, are soul mates?" Alex was incredulous. She couldn't believe Kara and Lena are soul mates, almost as much as Kara. 

"Yes, Miss Lena Kieran Luthor and Miss Kara Zor-el Danvers are indeed soul mates. It is written in the stars. Mxy used a lot of energy to separate them, but after years of trying he couldn't keep them apart, no matter how hard he tried."

"But I trapped Mxy in the 5th dimension? How did he manage to do this?" Kara asked full of concern. 

"Imps are masters of finding loopholes, so even though he himself was trapped, his conscious wasn't. He was able to project an alternate reality in which you two never get together." Mr. Mx stated as if it was completely normal. 

"But why did he go after Lena and Kara? Last time he was here he was focused on Mon-el." Alex asked as she moved to the kitchen to pour herself a drink. 

"While it's true that when Mxy came to marry Kara Mon-el was the one he fought, once he was trapped though, which was very clever by the way Miss Kara, he realized Lena was her soul mate. So from that moment on he changed reality so the two would never realize they are in love. It should've been obvious, really. He used Lena's moves when he first arrived." Mr. Mx said again as if it was obvious. It was not at all obvious to the Danvers sisters. 

"Here, let's sit down. It'll be easier if I just show you." Kara and Alex followed Mr. Mx to the couch and watched in disbelief as he pulled up pages upon pages of Kara and Lena hugging, holding hands, kissing, and much much more. 

"See, this is where it all started. Lena filled your office with flowers, and literally the next day Mxy does the same thing when he proposes." Kara was blinking furiously, trying to wrap her head around the idea that Lena was, no is in love with her. 

"And then once Mxy heard Lena call Kara "My Hero" he knew she would be the one to win Kara's heart." Kara and Alex both had to pick their jaws off the floor.

"So from that moment on he made Kara doubt herself everytime she wanted to reveal her identity to Lena. But even that wasn't enough. So he had to make Lena and James get together, and you get back with Mon-el, I'm really sorry about that by the way. All of this was so he could one day return, once you had given up on love, and marry you. I'm so sorry Miss Kara, if only we had realized sooner." Mr. Mx looked like he was about to cry. 

"No! Don't cry. It's not your fault. Mxy was set on marrying me, there was no way anyone could've known this would happen." Kara reached out and held his hand, letting him know it's okay. 

"Don't worry about it. Now that we know the truth, we can fix it. Right?" Alex asked in a kind reassuring tone, secretly hoping for the best. 

"Yes, you're right. We shan't focus on the past. Instead, we must focus on the past!" Mr. Mx said with a confident smile as he started to walk out the door. Kara and Alex were once again confused by the imp and his confounding word choice. 

"Ummm?" Both Kara and Alex stared at Mr. Mx with blank stares. 

"Right, sorry. What I mean is we must show Lena and Kara the true past. What should've happened had it not been for Mxy stepping in." Alex and Kara proceeded to the door and grabbed Mr. Mx's held out hands. 

While still basked in confusion, Mr. Mx blinked and they were teleported right into Miss Lena's living room, causing Lena to drop her glass of expensive whiskey on her white shag carpet. 

*start pt 2*

"What the fuck?" Lena shouted as she picked the glass up from the floor. 

"I'm sorry Lena!" Kara shouted as she rushed over to help Lena. "I know we aren't on speaking terms, and I know you don't want to see me, and you definitely don't want to see Alex, and you have no idea who the guy is, and it's late at night, and we didn't knock-" Alex kicked her to get Kara back on track. "-Ow. Anyway, we need to show you something."

"And why should I trust you? Any of you?" Lena asked as she took in the strange man standing in the middle of her apartment. 

"Allow me to explain Miss Lena Kieran Luthor. 3 years ago a 5th dimensional imp came into Kara's life and swore he would marry her. He and her current flame Mon-el, which again I'm so sorry about, got in a battle for her hand but neither of them technically won since Miss Kara over here tricked Mxy into saying his name backwards and trapped him in the 5th dimension, which once again genius move. Even though his body was trapped his mind wasn't, which allowed him to mess up any chance Kara had with her true soul mate, Miss Lena Kieran Luthor, that's you. Once we found out what Mxy did we came to Miss Kara immediately to fix it and show her and her soul mate the truth. Which is why we are now here in your lovely home, which is quite beautiful."

Lena stared at Mr. Mx with the same blank face Kara and Alex had. 

"That literally cleared up nothing, and now I have even more questions." Lena was about to start asking them when Mr. Mx interrupted her. 

"Perhaps this will be easier" Mr. Mx said as he walked over to Lena, took her hand, walked back over to Kara and took her hand, and then with a blink and a nod they disappeared, leaving Alex alone in Lena's apartment. 

"Well that was rude. What am I supposed to do now!?" Alex asked herself as she made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey and wait for her sister and her "soul mate" to return. 

After what felt like years later, 3 to be exact, Mr. Mx returned with the two soul mates in hand. The two looked like they had just relived the past three years in merely 3 hours, which was exactly what happened. 

"Well, what did you see?" Alex slurred out as she put down the near empty bottle of whiskey. 

"Everything. We saw everything Alex" Kara said still trying to gather her senses. 

"Well does that mean you and Lena are soul mates? Are you two together now?" Alex asked as she tried to keep herself conscious, they had been gone a long time. 

"Yes we are soul mates. No we are not together. Not yet at least. We have a lot of things to talk about and work through." Lena said gently as she grabbed Kara's hand, making both her and Kara turn a deep shade of red. 

"Thank you, Mr. Mx, for everything." Kara said as she turned toward him and gave him a smile. 

"It was my pleasure Miss Kara. Anything I could do to help my favorite soul mates." Mr. Mx said with a bow. 

"We won't forget this" Lena said as she joined Kara's side. The two girls leaned forward and gave Mr. Mx a kiss on each cheek to show their gratitude. Mr. Mx joined them in turning a deep shade of red. 

"As I said, it was my pleasure. I hope to meet again, maybe at the wedding? Until then, keep being each others heroes. Toodle-Loo!" And with a blink and nod he was gone, just as suddenly as he appeared. 

Kara and Lena turned to see Alex passed out on the couch, then to each other. They squeezed each others hands and made their way to the counter to sit and discuss everything that just happened, and what it meant for their future. 

While Lena and Kara still had a lot of unresolved feelings and pent up emotions, they now knew the truth. There was no denying it, they were soul mates. The two were going to figure this out, hand in hand, just like they always did. They were in this for better or worse, for the good times and the bad; for richer and poorer and in sickness and in health. But most important of all, they were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment and Kudos down below! 💛


End file.
